Rays Journey
by Red IronDragon
Summary: Ray has left hes home town of Pacifidlog. Unknown to him he is the son of rayquaza and the first hybrid child of a legendary pokemon. Now Arceus has discovered him and his destiny is uncertain. Lemons in later chapters
1. starting out

Ray leaned on the hand rail that kept him from falling overboard and looked at the buildings rising over the edge of the sea. He had left Pacifidlog town a week and a half ago a day after his fifteenth birthday to start his pokemon journey. The boat his grandparents had put him on was headed to the busy port city of Slateport. When Slateport came into view Ray was amazed. Pacifidlog was a small town with the biggest buildings being only two stories, but the buildings he saw now made those old two stories seem tiny. The boat neared the dock and dozens of Wingulls flew of their perches and they began to call to each other. ray instinctually knew they were talking about the new arrivals to the city. As long as he could remember he was always able to understand pokemon but when he tried to tell people they hardly ever believed him so he had given up. The boat captain, a man named Tyson, came down and tied a rope connected to the wharf and Ray jumped off the boat and onto the dock. A dark haired tan manwho was about 5'7 walked by and Ray asked him for directions to the pokemon center. The man quickly responded"yeah you go down this dock to the street then you go three blocks right and your there". Ray quickly gave a thank you and ran up the dock towards the street.

Ray walked past a sign talking about a pastrie shop next to the pokemon center when he bumped into a white haired girl. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there" he looked at the girl and was surprised. She was slightly taller then his 5'4, was wearing a plain white dress and had rainbow colored eyes. "Its ok its my fault I should have watched where I was going"she said calmly. "Its ok My names Ray. whats yours?" The girl quickly smiled."My names Arceus." Ray quickly nodded and walked past her then turned to ask her her last name. When he looked back she was gone like she had vanished into thin air. "Wierd" he thought then continued into the pokemon center. He saw plenty of people with pokemon, he saw poochyenas, oddish, zigzagoon, he even saw a boy with a pichaku on his shoulder. He was amazed by all the different pokemon he saw and looked down at his own pokeball on his belt. In that pokeball was a carvanha that he had helped escape from some tentacruel who were bullying it. After that they had become good friends and he had named the carvanha Chomp because he loved to bite playfully. Back at Pacifidlog he and Chomp had swam in the ocean near the island where the Sky tower was. Supposedly when it wasn't flying around the world the legendary pokemon Rayquaza lived at the top of the tower.

Ray was thinking back to those times when the nurse walked up to him." Hello can I help you" Ray fell over backward from the surprise and Nurse Joy began to laugh. He quickly asked where the phones were and nurse Joy led him to the far right corner where he saw a transportation machine for pokeballs and the tv phones. He quickly thanked the nurse and called his grandparents to tell them he got to Slateport safely. They quickly made him promise them to be safe and careful. After Ray hung up nurse Joy walked up to tell him something. "Are you Ray and if so Prof. Birch wants to talk to you. She gave him the professors number and went back to her desk.

Arceus was standing by a stone table big enough to reach her was in her apoth form. Across from her sat a emerald haired man wearing nothing but green pants and a green vest. Glowing lines and circles covered his body like tattos. She . Here in front of her was the lord of the Sky himself. Rayquaza. He floated a few inches above his chair and sighed like he was about to talk. All eyes turned towards him from Lugia all the way to Giratina. "So what did you call us for because its not even the beginning of the month." The other legendaries spoke their agreement. Arceus shook her head" Rayquaza I called you only. I didn't call the other, they came because they sensed us meeting so the rest of you leave"! All of them but Rayquaza grumbled and teleported back to their own regions. Arceus looked at her brother. She may have been the pokemon goddess but he was nearly as old as her and he was certainly almost as strong. She smiled"Now lets talk about Ray". Her brothers eyes widened in surprise then his pupils became thin like a snakes.

"Ray its nice to meet you at last. I was hoping we could meet face to face but I'm afraid I couldn't leave the lab". Ray listened while the professor explained why he couldn't meet him. "I know you were looking forward to getting your starter pokemon but we recently got a rare pokemon in and we rushed to study it. Well I guess you could come to little root town then start on your journey if that fine with you". Ray quickly jumped at the oppurtunity to travel to the professors lab to get his starter. On the screen Birch began to smile and snicker. "Well Ray I'm gonna send you the Treecko so you could get to known him". Ray began to hop in excitement at meeting his first pokemon. The teleportation system flashed on and there in the recieving container was the pokeball. Ray picked it up and attached it to his belt."Thanks Proffesor and I'll see you soon". He turned off the phone and ran out of the pokemon center after getting a Pokenav from nurse Joy to help him find his way to Little root town.

3 Days later

Ray was mad, hungry and about to scream. First off after his first night when he went to sleep a Slaking had come out of the forest and eaten most of his food. Second he and Treecko who he had named Meko after they had become friends, had fallen down a cliff and Ray had nearly lost all of his pokeballs. Thirdly the Slakings Vigoroth underlings kept throwing fruit at him and Meko for hoots. They would wait a while in between strikes then when he came around the bend in the road they would swoop down from the trees dropping berries like they were bombs from a plane. Worse off he was lost. The silver haired teenager walked through the parched forest. A vigoroth jumped down from the trees and began to throw fruit everywhere. Meko jumped off Rays shoulder and used Razor Leaf on vigoroth. With the attack hitting him in the face the vigoroth called out and was answered by a loud roar.

Out of the trees a giant fist smacked Meko into a nearby tree. "Meko no" Ray turned to Slaking and saw the giant gorilla like pokemon running towards Meko. Slaking hit Meko over and over again and Ray wasn't able to help because 3 vigoroths had landed in front of him to keep him from messing with their leader. As Meko got beaten more and more Ray felt anger well up inside him. With that anger came energy from deep inside him. Ray opened his mouth to shout but instead of noise a blue stream of energy came out and rushed towards the Vigoroth and past them the Slaking.. As soon as the stream of pure fury touched them it expoloded and sent the vigoroth and Slaking flying. Ray closed his mouth and the stream of power stopped. Did he just use Dragon Rage. He didn't have time to think about it because he found himself collapsing to the ground with Meko running towards him. Darkness swallowed him and he slept.

Rayquaza looked at Arceus suspiciously then relented. "Huh I guess I better start from the beginning. It all started when I met her".

* * *

><p><strong>Left ya a cliffhanger didn't I. Well next chapter Rayquaza will explain how he and Rays mom met and how they came to love each other.<strong>


	2. Painful Memories and listening shadows

16 years earlier

Rayquaza was in agony. He had been attacked by three flying pokemon from a trainer who had wanted to capture him. Although he gave better then he got he still got some nasty wounds. He winced in pain as he rolled onto his side and sand entered his wounds. He hoped no body would find him helpless on this beach especially the trainer that had tried to capture him. He would sleep and let his wounds heal for now. Rayquaza had no idea what his future held in store for him

Silver was sailing near a island near her home town of Pacifidlog when she saw the hurt pokemon on the beach. She turned her boat to the island and weighed anchor. She grabbed bandages and potions and jumped onto the sand and jogged to the pokemon. As far as she could tell it had been in a pretty bad fight. She got to work spraying the wounds and covering them with bandages. When she had finished Silver grabbed a towel and blanket from her boats bedroom and laid them next to the green snake like pokemon. She would watch it through the night to make sure it stayed okay. She sat on the towels and realized how late it was. She suddenly felt so tire. Silver closed her eyes for one second and she was asleep.

Rayquaza woke up to the light shining in his eyes. It was mid morning and he felt a lot better. He turned to look at his injuries and saw a silver haired woman sleeping next to him. She had been the one who had covered his wounds. He poked her with his snout and she slowly pulled herself up. She looked at him and he thought she was going to scream. Instead she surprised him by patting him on the head and then turning to walk to her boat. He floated and began to follow. As she climbed onto the boat a rhyhorn came out of the jungle and began to charge her. The human was almost to the top of the ladder when the rogue rock pokemon rammed her boat and making her fall to the sand. Rayquaza roared and used dragon rage on the Rhyhorn making it fly back into the jungle. He then turned to his apoth form to help her. She looked at him "Thank you". It all started there.

2 Months later

Rayquaza looked at Silver who was in a bikini top and bottom lying next to him on the beach. After he had saved her from the Rhyhorn he visited her everyday while she was at sea heading to her hometown. She had taught him how to play cards, sail her boat, and work her electronics. He in turn had gone into his normal form and she had rode on his back while he flew and she loved it. Today they were on the beach of a island near her hometown of Pacifidlog. When Silver had gottn home she had introduced him to her parents and he had showed them his true form. At first they were shocked by who he was but they had seen how much more cheerful Silver had become since she had met him. He was thinking back to a few weeks ago when Silver got up and walked to the waters edge. Rayquaza got up and walked to her but he noticed her smile as he neared her.

Silver looked at her friend and smiled as he got up and walked towards her. Instead of his usual green pants and vest she had him wear swimming trunks. He of course had wanted to wear green ones. She walked into the water until it was up to her knees. She had fallen in love for Rayquaza unknowingly a while ago and she wanted to admit her feelings for her. As he was in arms reach of her she couldn't hold it in any more. She grabbed his arm, pulled him towards her, and kissed him. He looked shocked at first but then he began to kiss her back. He picked her up and carried her back to the towel they were laying on. He put her down and began to kiss her more.

Rayquaza had at first been surprised by her kissing him but he too had wanted to admit his growing feelings about her. As he laid her down on the towel she moved her fingers to her bikini top and began to slip it off. He moved his hands down to her thighs and slipped her bottom to her ankles. When they were done he beheld her nude form. Ample breasts that perked up in the warm air. Her hips were perfect. Her hands flew up and pulled his trunks down allowing his member to emerge.

Silver smiled deviously and got on her knees. Before he could do a thing she grabbed his member and surrounded the tip with her mouth. Her lover moaned in pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down his member. He pulled her off him for a minute and managed to get to where his head was between her legs and where she was sucking on him again. He licked her delicious lips to her entrance and through his member she moaned. Rayquaza forced his tongue into her while she bobbed her head harder. At the same time they reached their limit with her cumming all over his face. His seed sprayed into her mouth filling it. To her it tasted sweet and slightly salty. Silver rolled off her lover and onto her back. Rayquaza rolled onto her with his member poking her entrance. "Please take me Rayquaza I love you". With that he slowly pushed himself into her until he met resistance. She nodded giving him approval. He pulled back then he pushed forward breaking her hymen. The pain Silver felt quickly disappeared as Rayquaza began to thrust into her. She pushed her hips against his thrusts and this made him enter her more. She climaxed with her juices covering his member and the walls of her vagina pulling him in more." Rayquaza cum inside me" Silver called and that pushed him over the edge. With one final thrust he pushed the head of his member into her uterus and sprayed his semen into her womb. He pulled out of her and they smiled at each other before they both fell asleep exhausted.

3 Months after they made love Rayquaza visited Silver and found her on her boat rubbing her stomach which had swelled slightly. They kissed then Silver smiled. "Rayquaza I have something to tell you". Her lover sat down next to her and put a hand on her stomach."I know. We're having a child". At that they kissed and hugged.

Present day

"And there you have it. My story of love and failure". Rayquaza muttered with tears coming out of his eyes. Arceus looked at her brother with feelings of sorriness."What happened to Silver" she asked as her brother lowered his head and muttered"She was killed when her boat was slammed into a cliff face. I could have saved her if I had known. Arceus walked over to her brother and hugged him as he cried.

In the same room unknown to the two siblings another legendary was in the shadows. It smiled and melted into the darkness.

When Ray woke up it was dark. He felt tired yet energized at the same time. He looked to his side and saw Meko sitting near him waiting to be fed. With a groan Ray set up camp and made a fire to warm up the food he had left. After feeding his pokemon and eating his dinner Ray crawled into his sleeping bag. The last thought he had before sleep totally took over were these/ Had he really used a Dragons Rage or had he imagined it.


	3. New changes, Old People

Hello people. This story is gonna be where Ray learns some more of his new abilities. The reason its taking him so long to get to RustBoro city is because he had taken the long way around instead of taking a boat from Slateport.

* * *

><p>When He awoke Ray felt perfect. He didn't even feel the bruises he had gotten when he and Meko had fallen down the cliff. He saw burn marks on the ground where the slaking and vigoroth were yesterday. 'So I didn't imagine it" he said to himself then turned to his camp. Ray began to pack all of his camping gear when he looked up and saw a green snake pokemon flying in his direction. His grandparents had told him stories about Rayquaza and how the legendary appeared to calm the land and sea legendary pokemon Groudon and Kyogre. He always thought Rayquaza was cool. Ray didn't think the Sky pokemon was cool now because it was diving towards him at a steep angle. He put Meko back inside his pokeball and began running towards the thicker parts of the forest. Ray looked up through the openings between the trees saw that the legendary was right above him looking back down at him. He wasn't going to make it when he saw a lake at the opening between the trees. Ray called Chomp out of his pokeball and into the water. The Carvanha was about to call out a greeting when he saw Rayquaza flying right above him. Ray took a deep breath and as he neared the waters edge he dived in. He grabbed hold of Chomp and the piranha like pokemon pulled him towards some underwater caves that Ray could barely see in the water. Just as he was about run out of air Chomp brought Ray to a underground cavern. Why was it that the Sky pokemon itself chasing him? Ray thought it was because he used Dragon Rage but he himself was still confused about that.<p>

Rayquaza hovered above the lake and thought of Ray with pride. After telling Arceus his story he had come here sensing a power similar to his and knew instinctively it was Ray. He had seen Ray call out the Carvanha and dive into the water. For now he will wait to meet his son but until then he'll keep and eye on Ray. He looked towards the lake and flew into the woods to hide himself and to watch for Ray.

Ray had been sitting in the underground cavern for about a hour while Chomp stayed in the water enjoying the first time he had been out since hus feeding yesterday. He looked at the piranha pokemon and sighed, "I guess its time to go back up". Chomp looked at him and began to speak to him in pokemon."Why do you want to go back up"? Ray looked at Chomp in complete shock. Before he had even used Dragons Rage he had been able to understand the pokemon around him a little like if they were saying hi or if they were angry but this was a first time he had ever been able to completely understand his pokemon. "Because this cave is a dead end. Theirs no way out but back up." Chomp thought about this for a minute then sighed in agreement. Together they went back up to the surface. Through the crystal clear water Ray could see that Rayquaza had left. He crawled onto the shore off the lake and collapsed onto the bank.

Ray stood up after taking a few deep breaths and began to walk on the bank to the road that he saw on the otherside of the lake. Upon reaching the road he saw a group of 3 trainers running towards him. The leader by the looks of it stopped to talk to him while the others stopped on the shore. "Hey did you see a flying pokemon pass by here?" Ray realized what they were talking about and responded"Yeah I was standing on the bank when it passed over me." The other trainer introduced himself as Dalton then he and his friends were on their way. He sighed and Ray began to follow them on the road.

Rayquaza had listened to the boys conversation with interest. Those trainers had been looking for him. If they had had their pokemon out they may have sniffed him out but in the bushes his skin matched the leaves except for the gold symbols and red markings. He smirked and flew out of the forest into the sky to follow Ray without being seen.

After two hours of walking Ray came to Mauville city. He had gone straight to the pokemon center to get a room for the night then he would continue on the next day. In the bathroom connected to his room Ray was looking at himself in the mirror. Talking to pokemon hadn't been the only change. His hair had turned from nearly pure silver to being slightly dark green. He was brushing his fingers through his hair behind his ears. He was about to take off his clothes to take a shower when he felt his fingers brush somthing behind and above his ears. Slowly he touched it and began to pull on it thinking the objects were twigs. When Ray pulled back on the objects his head came back with them. Ray pulled down on them and let out a little cry that only he could hear. Whatever these were they were attached to his head. Looking closely in the mirror Ray moved the hair away from his ears and was shocked by what he saw. Green horns with small gold glowing symbols were growing out of his head.

After taking a shower Ray laid on the bed in his room. He couldn't stop touching his horns if that's what they were. He just stared at the roof thinking about the changes that were happening to him when a knocking sound came from the balcony. He looked through the clear glass door and saw a man with green hair wearing nothing but green pants and a green vest. The man opened the door and walked into the room and sat on the chair across from him."Hi Ray I haven't seen you in a few years". He just looked in suspicion at the man then realized that he still had his horns uncovered. His hands rushed to his had and the man laughed.

Arceus was hovering above the pokemon center watching Rayquaza and Ray talking. She couldn't help but smirk in amusement as her nephew rushed his hands to his new ear spikes. Before Ray had appeared things had gotten boring but now they would get interesting again.


	4. That Girl

He wanted to know how this weird flying man knew about and how the hell he got to the balcony on the pokemon centers second floor. "Okay who are you, how did you get up here, and how do you know me?" The green clothed man just stared at him with gold eyes that resembled his own with a serious look for a second then he burst into laughter. "Oh come on Ray don't you recognize your own father. Remember that when time when you were a baby and you were trying to chase a Chincou around the water. You fell in and you were too young to swim. Your mom was out of town and your grandma was asleep. I pulled you out of the water when I was visiting." Ray vaguely remembered a green haired man helping him.

Rayquaza knew Ray would respond with shock at first. He looked on at his son as Ray began to ask him questions until they got the most important one.

"Who are you." Ray asked as he looks at the man whos supposedly his dad. "I've been waiting for you to ask that one. I'm Rayquaza, lord of air and sky." Rayquaza said with a smirk. Then Rayquaza touched ray on the forhead and everything went black.

Rayquaza looked at his son who was sleeping peacefully. He would teach him how to use his powers in a few days. He walked to the balcony door and hovered up to Arceus. "He knows now and in a few days I'll teach him how to use his powers. It'll take him awhile but onces he knows how to use them he'll be as powerful as me." With that the duo seperated. Rayquaza went into the sky and morphed into he poke form while Arceus teleported to the hall of the legendary council.

From afar he watched the two legendaries seperate. He wanted to know what Rayquaza had found important in the pokemon center. They would know soon enough. The man turned to his underlings. "I want a sensor set up on the pokemon center entrance. Tell me if it detects any innormalities with anybody entering and exiting." The underlings nodded and saluted him"Yes Lord Macas." and they were off. Macas turned back to the center and began to devise what he would do if someone did posses the abilities he required.

First morning light found Ray asleep on his bed at the center. his ear spikes had shrunk back behind his ears and his green hair had turned silver again. He continued snoring on even after the alarm clock rang. At 9:47 in the morning he woke up with a loud yawn. As he sat up he felt something fall from around his neck into his lap. Ray looked at the cloth in his lap and recognized it as a head band. Tied to the cloth was a piece of paper the had been folded. He unfolded the paper and read the note that had been written down.

**Ray, this head band was your mothers. **

**After we had fallen in love she had this headband**

**made and had the gold symbols that appear on**

**my regular body sewed into it as a way to commerate our love. She**

**gave it to me shortly before she passed away. I want to give it to**

**you. I embued it with energy that will help you control you powers**

**Sincerely, Your Father Rayquaza**

Ray unfolded the last part of the paper and a photograph fell out. He caught the photo as it floated through the and was choked with tears. In the photo my mom stood with her back to the pier at Pacifidlog town. She was holding me as baby who was laughing. Standing next to me and my mom stood Rayquaza with his arm around her shoulders. Ray turned from the picture and looked out of the window. His dad had given him a great gift. Ray took the headband in his hands and put it on his head. It covered his brow and his ear spikes and he instantly felt even more energized. Now it was time to get to Rustboro city.

After leaving the pokemon center Ray had passed through Verdanturf town and the Verdanturf tunnel and he was nearly at Rustboro city. With Meko riding on his shoulder. It was nearing dark when a Poochyena jumped out of the foliage and challenged Meko to a fight. Meko happily obliged and pounded the dog like pokemon into submission. Ray used a pokeball and whooped with joy as he got his third pokemon. Grabbing the pokeball Ray ran towards Rustboro city forgetting that night was descending.

He had gotten lost quickly in the dark woods. He could see just fine and could hear and smell better then ever before because of his changing body. Right now he was following the sound of someone singing. The sound was beautiful and it was accompanied by a sweet scent that Ray couldn't get enough he was close he moved some branches to provide a view. Standing in a tumbling waterfall above a crystal clear pond was a girl that was at least a few months younger then him. She was completely nude with her back to him. Her white hair was flowing with the water flowing down her body. He saw small blue feather like quills were poking out of her back. The girl turned towards him and that's when he saw her deep sea colored eyes. The scent coming from her grew stronger and she began to look in Rays direction. He could hear her sniff the air. Ray was about to back up when he heard a growl. He looked over his shoulder and yelled. Standing behind him were the Slaking and Vigoroth he had blasted and they did not look happy. Ray ran out and slipped into the pool of water where the girl was. The last thing he remembered was slamming his head on the rock then drifting to the bottom of the pool with the girl diving in the water two. He saw her put her face up to hers and hug him before blackness took over.


	5. Sapphire

**Hello guys sorry for being absent for a year I was in Germany on the coast with on an internship with a marine biologists. Apparently This site is unavailable over in der Deutschland. I have been getting you guys messages Now lets get back to busneiss.**

* * *

><p>Ray opened his eyes and was surrounded by utter nothingness. There was nothing but pure black surrounding him. He could not move his body. He began to feel a rushing sensation and then he was in his grandparents living room. Except things looked different. The pictures of him as a baby and a little boy were gone. In their place were pictures of a young silver haired woman with a brown haired man. In one photo was where the brown haired man and the woman were together on a boat near pacifidlog town. In another was where the two were kissing and the third and last was showing them at a wedding both of them holding hands. Then Ray looked more closely at the familiar face of the woman. That was when the front door opened and in walked the woman. When she turned and looked in his direction she froze. Ray drew in a sharp intake of breath, this woman who had looked familiar was no one but his mother who had died when he was only a baby. His mother just stared for a moment then she screamed and ran to the kitchen of the house. Ray just stood dumbfounded. Then he followed her. As soon as he got into the kitchen she began throwing cooking utensils and screaming about a robber. He got close enough to grab her arm and was midway through saying Mom when she pulled a rolling pin of the counter and hit him in the side of the head with it. As he fell he saw the microwave on the shelf and saw what looked like a grinning face in it. The creepiest thing about the face, Where the eyes should be were just two glowing red slits. Ray lay stunned on the floor when his mom stood over him looking him in the eyes then she brought the rolling pin down.<p>

Ray jerked up and suffered a horrible pain in the back of his head for it. He stared at the blankets that covered him. He looked around and realized that he was inside a room. Although it didn't have a lot of furniture just a dresser and the bed he was on. He checked around and didn't see his bag or his belt with his poke balls on it. Ray began to lift a leg to get off of the bed when a door he hadn't noticed opened in the far right corner of the room. The girl, the one he had seen before, walked in with a bowl of liquid that smelled delicious and a pack of clothes. This girl looked about his age and had deep blue hair and was wearing just a pair of white shorts and a green shirt that had an sea wave pattern on it. She looked surprised to see him up. Setting the clothes and the bowl on the dresser she walked over to him and set a hand on his brow then she stepped back. He just looked at her for a second then began to get up. As the blankets came off she looked at him for a long second then she ran out of the room. He was puzzled at this until he felt a chill all over his body. Looking down he realized that…..He was completely naked. Ray rushed for the pack of clothes.

After putting on the clothes which were a little big and eating the stuff in the bowl which was actually a very yummy soup Ray left the room in which he had awakened. he walked into a hallway which had a few photos of the girl and and tall man with a bushy mustache who was most probably her father. He continues on through the hallway walking past a dark bedroom and a restroom. He emerged out into what was a kitchen. Sitting at a small little wooden table in the middle was the man in the pictures who was sipping coffee out of a wailmer cup. He set his cup down and looked to Ray. "well good morning how are you". He gestured for Ray to take a seat then went back to sipping his coffee. Ray sat down in one of the chairs next to the table. "Um sorry to interrupt but where am I". The man put down his cup" your in me and my daughters home home near Mauville city." He then was about to take another sip of coffee when he talked" oh yeah nearly forgot. My names Brendan and yours is Ray am I correct". Ray just nodded. He must of read his trainers card while he was unconscious Brendan got up and walked over to a closet which had numerous old clothes and Ray thought he saw a old sailors uniform when Brendan pulled out a box. Bringing it over Ray saw it had all of his stuff including the clothes he had on when he had fallen in the pond and hit his head. Checking his pokeballs Ray saw that Chomps was empty." Hey Brendan where's Carvanha." At this Brendan pointed at a door going outside." Hes outside playing with Sapphire in the river". Ray grabbed his stuff and after putting it on started to head for the door when Brendan cleared his throat " She's a shy girl and she only has a few friends in the city. Be slow when you meet her but otherwise I think you'll hit it off pretty fast you both have no idea how similar you are." With that he waved Ray off. Brendan looked at the table and muttered" Prince of the Sky".

Ray walked out into a large green meadow in which the house sat. only about a 100 yards away sat a river that was teeming with life. There were Ursarings with teddiursas, Roselias sitting on the banks edge, Stantler drinking from the river, and there were lots of Marill too. He even saw the huge shape of a snorlax lying behind the trees sleeping. Ray then heard laughing and jogged over to the river. In it was the girl with the blue hair who was swimming while being slowly chased by Chomp. Chomp stopped when he noticed Ray. When he growled a greeting to him the girl looked at him and waved. "Come in the waters fine" Ray accepted the invitation and stripped to his shorts then jumped in.

While they swam in the river Ray got to learn more about Sapphire. She too had grown up without her mom and she had few friends because she and her father lived in the forest. As it began to get late Brendan came out nd called for them to come eat dinner. Sapphire got out and Ray couldn't help but stare at her body as she ran to the house. Then he followed putting chomp in his pokeball.


	6. goodbye

sorry guys I;m afraid I'm leaving I'm getting married in two weeks. do not worry this is not the end of my stories. in a month my bro turns 18 and I'll give him the account he'll be on alot more


End file.
